1. Field
This disclosure relates to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. They use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby have twice the discharge voltage of a conventional battery using an alkaline aqueous solution, and accordingly have high energy density.
As for positive active materials for a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium-transition element composite oxides being capable of intercalating lithium, for example, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and the like, have been researched.
As for negative active materials for a rechargeable lithium battery, various carbon-based materials that may all intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions, for example, artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, a metal-based material such as Si, and the like, or a lithium composite compound such as lithium vanadium oxide, have been used.